mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Mitchell (2001)/Staff
Paper Mitchell This article pertains to the staff members behind Paper Mitchell (2001) and its additional re-releases. =PS1 & N64 credits= Enix Corporation Supervisor *Satoshi Honda Technical Support *Kenjiro Kano *Tomoyuki Iwai Lead Test Player *Kazunori Ōwada Play Testers *Satoshi Sato *Hideyuki Nukui *Satoru Kubota *Joe Mitsuta *Takayuki Mibu Testers *Iiro Kimura *Rie Iwao *Masaki Murashita *Shinobu Nonaka *Mika Endo *Takatoshi Akiyama *Ryuichi Nakamura *Mie Ohnishi Artwork *Naoki Oishi *Takashi Kamimura *Arte Piazza Artwork Design *Naoki Oishi Advertising Staff *Enix Japan Advertising Staff Software Engineer *Seiji Yokoyama Public Relations *Yū Miyake *Ryoichi Kuramochi Localization Coordinators *Daisuke Kobayashi *Jun Miyamoto *Yoshito Taniuchi Software Engineer *Seiji Yokoyama Producers *Taichi Inuzuka *Yosuke Saito *Takashi Yamaguchi Assistant Producer *Hiroki Takasu (Pole To Win) Executive Producer *Yukinobu Chida *Keiji Honda *Toshiyuki Nagai Special Thanks to *Tohokushinsya Film Corporation *Tetsuo Kanai *Masaya Imoto *Noriko Taguchi *Masashi Oba *TamTam President *Keiji Honda THQ Producer *Carolina Beroza Executive Producer *Scott Krager Associate Producers *Curtis R. Cherrington *Andrew Brown Senior Product Manager *Alison Quirion Associate Product Manager *Chris Zilliotto Publicity *Liz Pieri *Kathy Bricaud Directors of QA *Jeremy S. Barnes *Donn W. Nauert Lead Testers *Sean Heffron *Erik van Rooy *Ryan Kull Testers *Jay Cardellio, Razmig Pulurian, Julian Brummitt, Amin Razi, Bradley Zybert, Rob Floyd, Byron Guerrero, Jason Pislaan, Cory Ledesma, Tim Grimaud, Cody Grimm, Joseph Macaulay, Nick Gardner, Mica Haney Nickelodeon Interactive VP of Interactive Products and Book Publishing *Stephen Youngwood Senior Manager of Development and Production *Aly Peduto Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz (as Erika "E" Ortiz) Nickelodeon Interactive would like to thank *Leigh Anne Brodsky, Russell Hicks, Deborah Bart, Richard Betz, Giuseppe Bianco, Tim Blankley, Kate O'Brien, Sergio Cuan, George Lentino, Jennifer Levine, Paul McMahon, Joe Sandbrook, Geoff Todebush, Jennifer Valentini Inspiration Abigale Rae, Katie, Brian, Amanda, Ryan, Danny, & Jimmy, Shelby & Hannah, Haley, Alana & Ryan, Jack & Marcus, Kasey, Ryan, & Jacob, Carson, Riley, & Kenna, Sara, Katee, Sam, & Connor =Dreamcast credits= THQ Inc. Producer *Carolina Beroza Executive Producer *Scott Krager Associate Producer *Robert Loftus Senior Producer *Greg Gibson Production Assistant *Sanders Keel Character Designers *Tom Harrison *Kyle Kirby Designers *Dave Hoffman *Tom Harrison *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Christian Lee Programmers *John Grigsby *Leif Terry Project Co‑ordination *Gregg Nakawatase Graphics *Jason Yanofsky Music *Tommy Tallarico Senior Product Manager *Alison Quirion Associate Product Manager *Greg Donovan Publicity *Liz Pieri *Kathy Bricaud Creative Services *Howard Liebeskind *Kirk Somdal Instruction Manual *Alan Barasch Lead Tester *Greg Manley Testers *Josh Austin, Morgan Clark, Ryan Datry, Dan DeLeon, George Erwin, Christopher Gonzalez, A. J. Hernandez, Erik Hernandez, Dan Koontz, Scott Mainster, Tim Ogle, Brian Turner, Mark Vance, Shaun Wharton Testing Department *Erik van Rooy *Skot Travis *Erick Fernandez *Jason Lewis Marketing Product Manager *Kirk Somdal Vice President of Product Development *Steve Ryno Special Thanks to *Brian J. Farrell, Mike Haller, Jym Killy, Greg Gibson, Jon Osborn, Gabriel Jones, Erick Fernandez, Leland Mah, Andrew Brown, Aimee Greenholtz, Don Choi, Tim Walsh, Kevin Hooper, Alison Locke, Jason Lewis, Tom Harrison, Erik van Rooy, Michael Murray, Daryl Pitts, Tommy Tallarico, Steve Keel, Yvonne Perryman, THQ hockey team, Nickelodeon Interactive VP of Interactive Products and Book Publishing *Stephen Youngwood Senior Manager of Development and Production *Aly Peduto Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz (as Erika "E" Ortiz) Nickelodeon Interactive would like to thank *Leigh Anne Brodsky, Russell Hicks, Deborah Bart, Richard Betz, Giuseppe Bianco, Tim Blankley, Kate O'Brien, Sergio Cuan, George Lentino, Jennifer Levine, Paul McMahon, Joe Sandbrook, Geoff Todebush, Jennifer Valentini Inspiration Abigale Rae, Katie, Brian, Amanda, Ryan, Danny, & Jimmy, Shelby & Hannah, Haley, Alana & Ryan, Jack & Marcus, Kasey, Ryan, & Jacob, Carson, Riley, & Kenna, Sara, Katee, Sam, & Connor =PC credits= Square Soft Executive Producer *Hisashi Suzuki Producer *Shinji Hashimoto Director *Hironobu Sakaguchi Program *Nasir Gebelli *Katsuhisa Higuchi Scenario *Kenji Terada Character Design *Yoshitaka Amano Game Design *Hiromichi Tanaka *Akitoshi Kawazu *Koichi Ishii Graphics *Kazuko Shibuya Music Compose *Nobuo Uematsu Sound Design *Masanori Hoshino THQ Producer *Carolina Beroza Executive Producer *Scott Krager Associate Producers *Curtis R. Cherrington *Andrew Brown Senior Product Manager *Alison Quirion Associate Product Manager *Chris Zilliotto Publicity *Liz Pieri *Kathy Bricaud Directors of QA *Jeremy S. Barnes *Donn W. Nauert Lead Testers *Sean Heffron *Erik van Rooy *Ryan Kull Testers *Jay Cardellio, Razmig Pulurian, Julian Brummitt, Amin Razi, Bradley Zybert, Rob Floyd, Byron Guerrero, Jason Pislaan, Cory Ledesma, Tim Grimaud, Cody Grimm, Joseph Macaulay, Nick Gardner, Mica Haney Nickelodeon Interactive VP of Interactive Products and Book Publishing *Stephen Youngwood Senior Manager of Development and Production *Aly Peduto Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz (as Erika "E" Ortiz) Nickelodeon Interactive would like to thank *Leigh Anne Brodsky, Russell Hicks, Deborah Bart, Richard Betz, Giuseppe Bianco, Tim Blankley, Kate O'Brien, Sergio Cuan, George Lentino, Jennifer Levine, Paul McMahon, Joe Sandbrook, Geoff Todebush, Jennifer Valentini Inspiration Abigale Rae, Katie, Brian, Amanda, Ryan, Danny, & Jimmy, Shelby & Hannah, Haley, Alana & Ryan, Jack & Marcus, Kasey, Ryan, & Jacob, Carson, Riley, & Kenna, Sara, Katee, Sam, & Connor =Wii Virtual Console, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, Windows PC Live & PC Digital credits= Square Enix Executive Producer *Shinji Hashimoto Image Design *Yoshitaka Amano Enemy, Mini-boss & Boss Design *Tetsuya Nomura Music Supervisor *Nobuo Uematsu Supervisors *Yoshinori Kitase *Hiroyuki Itou Graphics Supervisor *Koichi Ishii Producer *Hiroyuki Miura Associate Producer *Masashi Taniguchi Coordinator *Kiyomi Tanikawa Publicity Division Artwork Coordinators *Naoki Oishi *Takashi Kamimura Graphic Design *Mieko Hoshino *Tsutomu Mouri Effect Design *Sentaro Hotta Character Design *Gen Kobayashi Design Assistant *Mihoko Ishii Localization Translator *Erin M. Ellis Localization Support *Tom Slattery THQ Project Manager *Evan Icenbice Creative Manager *Scott Rogers Art Director *Thom Ang Vice President of Product Development *Richard Browne Senior Vice President, Product Development *Steve Dauterman Director, Global Brand Management *Sarah Handley Senior Global Brand Manager *Scott Klein Brand Manager *Angela Bateman Associate Brand Manager *Joanne Tam Director, Media Global Relations *Kristina Kirk Associate PR Manager *Paula Adams Publicist *Karen Fujimoto Director, Creative Services *Howard Liebeskind Sr. Creative Services Manager *Brian Balistreri Creative Services Manager *Melissa Roth Creative Services Coordinator *Mayra Serpa Director, Quality Assurance *Monica Vallejo QA Managers *Mario Waibel *Michael Motoda Test Supervisor *Lorena Villa Batarse Senior Test Lead *Warren Wong Test Lead *Jonathan McMullen Testers *Jason Danell *Kris Schineller *Matthew DiPanni *Zsoubin DeWitt *Matthew J. Cooper *Brian Leighton First Party Supervisors *Adam Affrunti *Jason Tani First Party Leads *Alexis Ladd *Scott Ritchie First Party Specialists *Carlos Flores, David Legois, Georgeina Schaller, Jennifer Henschel, John Mark Owens, Marvin Calhoun, Nathan Bell, Robert Razo, Russell Brock, Todd Thommes QA Technicians *Richard Jones *Michael Zlotnicki *Justin Drolet *Ryan Cashman Mastering Lab Supervisors *Anthony Dunnet Mastering Lab Technicians *Glen Peters *T. Ryan Arnold *Heidi Salguero *Ryan Fell Remastering Project Manager *Charles Batarse Database Administrator *Jonathan Gill Database Applications Engineer *Brian Kincaid QA Operations Coordinator *Steve Nelson *Omar Flores HR Generalist *Eve Waldman Special Thanks *Ian Sedensky *Kathleen Nicholls *Bonnie Nahman Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Digital Products Vice President *Shaul Olmert Director, Partnership Management *Shaan Kandawalla Director of Production *David Bergantino Coordinator *Jason VanDeWalle Nickelodeon Digital Marketing Vice President *Stacey Kaufman Director *Jack Daley Manager *Jeannine Irons Nickelodeon Creative Resources VP, Product Development *Tim Blankley Nickelodeon Creative Resources Creative Director, Product Development *Tim Blankley Designer, Interactive *Jason Diorio Director, Copy/Content *Debra Krassner Nickelodeon would like to thank *Linnette Attai *Eric Coleman *Sergio Cuan *Anthony DelGrego *Russell Hicks *Lori Szuchman *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. =Paper Mitchell DX: Director's Cut credits (2015)= Original Team: Square Enix Original Team: THQ Original Team: Nickelodeon Director's Cut Team: Square Enix Producer *Daisuke Kobayashi Story *Yousuke Shiokawa Background Designer *Masahito Wakimura Concept Artist *Yuki Matsuzawa Testers *Satomi Ohnishi *Shoma Iwaki *Mayu Yamaguchi *Mitsutoshi Matsumoto *Square Enix QA staff Music *Tsuyoshi Sekito Project Manager *Kazuki Hamamoto Project Assistants *Yuko Sakae *Shihoko Karube *Ayako Tsuchiya Localization Translators *Brian Gray *Geneviève Marier-Howard Special Thanks *Sony Music Communications Inc., MASAMUNE Inc., Yohei Murakami, Kakuko Obinata, Masato Kogure, Yumi Katsuyama, Noriko Inoue, Hitoshi Nishio, Gyotaro Sato, Kumiko Ishida, Munehiro Osawa, Tomohiko Hirano, Yoshie Nishimura, Shiho Sasaki, Tomohide Watanabe, Yoko Gonoo, Toshiaki Naito, Junpei Takeba, ALL SQUARE ENIX STAFF Director's Cut Team: Nordic Games GmbH Producer Martin Kreuch Executive Producer Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager Gennaro Giani PR Director Philipp Brock Marketing Director Philipp Brock Social Media Manager Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist Ernst Satzinger Asset Assistant Tobias Grimus Age Rating Coordinator Thomas Reisinger Sales Director Georg T. Klotzberg Sales Reinhold Schor, Nik Blower Digital Distribution Manager Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management Marion Mayer, Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director Reinhard Pollice Nordic Games GmbH Management Klemens Kreuzer, Lars Wingefors Nordic Games NA Inc. Eric Wuestmann, Klemens Kreuzer Director's Cut Team: Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Content Development, Digital James Stephenson Vice President, Games Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games Charles J. Carr Associate Producer, Digital Games Kevin Rutledge Director's Cut Team: Nickelodeon Creative Resources Vice President, Creative Operations Katina Stergakos Art Director, Publishing & Interactive James Salerno Designer, Interactive Paul Barbato Content Director, Copywriter Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Property Design Isabel Garcia Project Manager, Illustration Mike Dawson © 2001, 2015 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Category:Video game staff Category:Paper Mitchell (2001)